


Омела

by mila007



Series: Christmas Challenge 2017 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 16:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: Тема дня: Омела





	Омела

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Die_Glocke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Glocke/gifts).



Это был их первый полноценный выходной за последние несколько месяцев. Но поскольку до нового года оставалось всего две недели, а Виктор страдал, что они до сих пор не украсили дом, полдня они провели за разбором украшений и развешиванием гирлянд. Деятельная натура и широкая душа Виктора и тут не могли не развернуться вовсю.

Юри надеялся наконец-то отдохнуть после того, как последняя гирлянда была повешена, Маккачин выпутан из ярко-розового серпантина, а венки со свечами разложены по всей квартире. Но не тут-то было.

– Юри, подойди сюда! – Виктор застыл на пороге комнаты и протянул руку.

– Что такое? – Юри поднял голову от книги, в которую даже вчитаться толком не успел.

– Юри-и-и! Иди сюда! – Виктор подмигнул. – Это важно!

Вздохнув, Юри закрыл книгу, откинул плед и встал с дивана.

Виктор притянул Юри к себе и показал пальцем на притолоку:

– Омела! Я требую поцелуя.

Юри рассмеялся:

– И когда ты успел ее прицепить? Я тебя бы и без омелы поцеловал.

– Так не интересно! А как же дух праздника?! – Виктор с легкой щекоткой провел рукой по боку у Юри. Тот хихикнул.

– Я не думал, что в России это принято.

– Я слишком много времени провел по заграницам. И к тому же мне нужно фото в инстаграм! Так что давай позировать.

– О, да, сегодня ты еще ничего не постил! – фыркнул Юри. – Знаешь, Пхичит хотя бы всегда фотографировал меня внезапно, и не заставлял отрываться от интересной книги. Тебе повезло, что я тебя люблю.

– Я тебя тоже! А теперь – фото!

Ракурс фотографии был не самым удачным, но Виктора это никогда не останавливало. Да и получились они в общем-то неплохо – Виктор целовал смеющегося Юри в щеку, а над его головой нимбом висела омела, перевитая красной лентой и усыпанная золотистыми блестками.

Первый комментарий к фотографии был, конечно же, от Пхичита: «А со мной он под омелой не хотел фотографироваться!!»


End file.
